Memoirs Of A Hunter HUNTED
by J. Fait
Summary: Before the War, Hunters had problems of their own. Like this little memory. There was a point in my life where I went from Hunter to Hunted because of a small injunction. That put Sam at risk, something I would not stand for. R&R, please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything form the Winchester universe, I simply enjoy their company from time to time.**

**Summary; Before the War, Hunters had problems of their own. This is one of the many problems we faced while on the road. Some smart ass demon decided that it was time to turn the game around and make us the prey instead of the predator.**

_**Memoirs Of A Hunter; Hunted**_

**Prologue**

There are a few things in my life that I can not deny, not matter how hard I may try at times. One- I am a psychic, a freak of human nature, but human none-the-less. Two- I have the most wonderful boyfriend/life mate/soul mate, whatever you chose for what we have. We were made for each other, two pieces of a puzzle, yin and yang. Three- I am totally and completely in utter Love with him. Four- I am being hunted and not by something of this world. Though it uses humans and beings of this world to flush me out. Which puts my Sam into terrible danger, danger that even a Winchester can not handle. Needs less to say, going from Hunter to Hunted is no fun.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"GAH!!" I shouted, causing Dean to throw the papers he was reading into the air and grab for his 1911 Colt pearl grip. He shot a glare at me when he realized that there was no actual immediate threat. Sam simply allowed his eyes to glide in my direction from our bed, which in turn made me heart misbehave in frantic little sputters. Thankfully I have a glorious poker face. They both waited with little patience and a lot of interest to see what had caused my sudden out burst.

"This case is not making any sense!!" I growled, frowning over the papers that I had spread methodically over the hotel desk.

"Are they suppose to?" Dean shot back. My jaw dropped briefly.

"Yes." I said, acting much like a two year old whose bubble had just be burst. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to reading one of my many Magick books that we brought with us on hunts. Our usual banter irritated him. Since I had decided to join the guys on a few of their "Road Trip Hunts", Dean and I had several fights a day. Sometimes devolving into Punch Bug Wars, which we always left Sam out of. He believed that our Wars were childish in nature. I was inclined to agree but there was nothing more satisfying than catching a Punch Bug and wailing on an unsuspecting Dean, all the while screaming "PUNCH BUG (insert colour or description)!! NO PUNCH BACKS!!" Of course that usual meant that poor Sam would have to sit in the back of the Impala, crunch into the tiny space or he would risk getting hit by a flaying fist. It also killed Dean that I had faster reflexes and better eye sight than he did. So when ever he spotted one, he let it all out, fist flaying in, most times, feeble attempts to make contact with my leg, arm, torso, or anything that he could hit.

"Jay," Sam said with his normal patience, which today was irritating as hell!

"Not all the cases make sense." I resisted the urge to sick my tongue out at him.

"Yes they do, especially this late in the game." I shot back instead.

"We know who, what, where and when." I said thinking of all the information that we had found so far.

"We are missing the why." I continued. By now Dean had rolled his eyes and gathered the paper he had been reading. He recognized that this was going to be an argument between me and Sam. He didn't really need to be present mentally, but he couldn't really go anywhere, being wanted by the Federal Government and all.

"Normally the why doesn't matter. We find it, kill it and move on." Sam had become less interested in the why after Dean spent all that time in Hell. He had turned slightly cold when it came to understanding them. All he wanted was to kill them, or one specifically. Lilith. But she had gone under ground and had stayed there. Smart choice. Sam was on the war path, and wouldn't stop until stopped or he had her head on a platter.

"It matters to me." I whispered, looking back down at the information. Sam took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He gently placed a bookmark to save his spot and closed the book. He stood slowly and walked over to me, barely making a sound. Suddenly his hand was in front of my eyes. I sighed, sat back and crossed my arms. Yes, admittedly I was acting like a child, but what happened to Dean was not my doing. I didn't even know it had happened. All I knew was that Sam a disappeared, like off the grid, for months. Why should I have to suffer the aftermath? Sam just stood there, patiently waiting. But I am stubborn.

"Oh for God sake." Sam said exasperated, before I could jump out of the way, Sam had scooped me up into his iron grip arms and was walking out of the door with me. He paused briefly to put his shoes on and then we were outside in the cool night.

"Sam," I started to protest but he would not let me go. I didn't have shoes on or socks for that matter. The ground was covered in snow, so where ever we were going, I was not going to run away. Sam knew I hated having cold feet. It would be easier for me to sit, stand or stay put and listen to what he had to say. We walked, well he walked, to the Impala. I was not sure I liked where this was going. He put me in the back seat and then climbed in after me. I retreated to the corner of the back seat and curled into a ball. It was kind cold out here and I was very under dressed. Sam reached into the front seat and grabbed one of his winter jackets. He wrapped me in it, of course it was more like a freaking trench coat on me than a jacket. Advantages of having a very tall and built guy. He looked into my eyes, I could never resist getting lost in his jade green eyes. They were smoldering. I sighed and leaned into his open arms. I was lost. Whatever he wanted to say would make perfect sense, he always had that effect on me and worse, he knew it.

"Tell me why you need to understand their motives." He demanded. Which took me of guard. I frowned into his chest and pulled back.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." From my time in the FBI, it was key to understand the why. The why was the catalyst, the necessary bit of information that would get the perpetrator caught or killed. We didn't really talk about my life before the demon attacked and killed my family. It was not really my favorite topic.

"I understand that. And I know that you don't really want to talk about those days, but Jay," He curled his arms around me.

"I need to understand you. I don't know why I have to, but I do. That is a portion of your life I know nothing about. And after Las Vegas, I need to." Ouch. He was right. The stuff that happened in Las Vegas six months ago changed things for us. I had fallen back into an old life. The investigation, the hunt for a killer. All of it was so familiar, though it was a different life for me. I took a deep breath.

"When I was part of the FBI, understanding the why was necessary to stop the perpetrator." I explain the better half of my life before the demon in a simple sentence. I knew it would not satisfy Sam for long, but it would have to do. After all, we never talked about his time at Stanford and Jessica. Those were places we just didn't go. Those were skeletons that I didn't want to see or share. Sam curled his arms tighter around me as if reading my thoughts. My mind 

was racing, through all the information that I had gathered. Suddenly little details began to emerge. My heart sputtered again, but not out of desire for Sam. It was out of dread for what I just realized. A new pattern was emerging before my waking eyes, and I didn't like where it was pointing. I saw the victims, each one of them having a chilling similar look to my parents and Jacob, to friends of my old life. I shot straight up, slamming my head into the roof of the Impala. I didn't even feel the pain. There was a new sense of dread in my system. I climbed over Sam frantically, ignoring his calls, I took off toward the hotel room. I slammed through the door, causing Dean to panic again in a shower of thrown papers.

"Christ, Jay!!" He shouted.

"Shove it Dean." I said. Something in the tone of my voice made him sit straight up. It couldn't be. Was all I could keep thinking. I pulled up pictures of all the people I had known in my last life, setting up a slide show. Sam burst into the room, frantic.

"I figured it out." I said, hitting a few choice buttons the slide show began. As the guys watched, horror crossed their faces. Dean's eyes narrowed and briefly flashed to solid black, they only did that when he was really angry. Sam's eyes grew steadily wider, flooded with panic.

"The demon is after me."


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II **

With that simple statement, the weight crashed down on my and my knees buckled. Thank God for Sam's lightening fast reflexes. His steel arms closed around me, pulling my into his chest. My heart raced and I couldn't breathe right. The demon was daring me to come out and play. Taunting me. I wouldn't have a choice. Everyone in my old life was now in danger. And the worst part was they didn't even know it. This was my worst fear becoming flesh and blood.

"That's it." Sam said, still holding me up.

"We're going home." That statement snapped me out of my daze.

"WHAT?!" Dean and I shouted at the same time.

"You heard me." Sam was frightened, I could feel it in his grip, hear it in his voice.

"To hell with that!" Dean flinched as the word hell passed his lips.

"Dean, the damn thing is after Jay!!" Sam shouted back at Dean and the glaring contest began. Of course I wondered why we were referring to me in third person, as if I weren't right there.

"I heard her." Dean spat through clenched teeth. I started to struggle then; Sam's grip around me had grown steadily tighter with each word that had been exchanged between him and his brother. Somehow I was able to turn and face Sam.

"Sam," He ignored me and continued the heated glaring contest with Dean. I moved my hands to his face, gently taken it in my hands.

"Sammy," I whispered. His eyes softened and shifted to me. When our eyes meet it took Sam a brief second to see everything, then raw emotions burst through them. Anger, regret, fear, love.

"Jay, no." His voice barely audible, even in the dead silent room. Dean's hard glare softened as he slowly took in the scene before him. Understanding washed through him. Dean slowly and quietly slipped out of the room, recognizing that this was going to be an argument between Sam and me. Then it would be our night to say good-bye, in our way.

"I have too." I said, brushing my lips against his ear. He inhaled sharply, skimming his nose from my jaw to my shoulder. He lifted me with ease, heading for a bed. He laid me down and draped himself over me. With his hands free, they wandered under my shirt and explored my skin. His callused hands caused goose bumps to rise on my flesh. His lips found mine and that was the end of the argument. Sam knew I had to do this, for the sake of the people who were now in danger without even knowing it. Before I knew it, our clothes were off and our flesh was touching, sending electric currents through my system, coming to rest between my legs. Sam always did this to me, sending my body to the height of what it could feel simply by lying on top of me. With one hand around my waist, hand resting between my shoulder blades. He teased the sensitive flesh of my sex. I moaned against his lips and arched my back. He pulled us closer together, teasing me more, causing wetness. Slowly and tortuously he pushed a finger into me, I let out a strangled groan arching more. Sam's hand traveled up my back, entangled in my hair, getting a small yank. With my neck exposed to him, he attacked it with fury. Nipping and biting as he prepared me for his entrance. I was so close to coming that I couldn't breathe.

"Sam ……" I barely got his name out before the orgasm seized me, my muscles clenching at him. He moaned against my neck. When he didn't stop his movements and suddenly it dawned on me. I was in for hours of this. In a pathetic attempt to even the odds, my hand shot out for his erection. He froze briefly as I touched him. Then slowly continued stroking my spot, beginning to reach the edge again. I tried to struggle, to remove his fingers from me, to no good. Sam freed his hand from my hair and some how pinned my arms above my head. My body tensed again, I arched my back barely biting back a cry, I released again. I was in trouble.

I recognized this mood of Sam's. He had been like this one other time and Dean had interrupted us. Now Dean was God knows where and he was not coming back until after dawn. Distracted by my wandering mind, I failed to notice Sam repositioning himself to kiss my extremely sensitive skin. I was brought back to the present as his tongue flicked across my throbbing clit. I arched against him and soon found my hips pinned to the bed by his free arm. Somehow he was still pinning my hands to the mattress. FUCK! His tongue delved into me, tasting the two orgasms he had already given me. He licked me into oblivion for the third time and showed no signs of giving up.

"Sam ….. For God sake ….." I strangled out. Sam kissed up my thighs, stomach to my nipples, where he attached. Sucking as hard as he could, causing a minuet amount of pain, which paled in comparison to the pleasure coursing through me at the moment. I felt the head of Sam's cock pushing at my already swollen entrance. I pushed down to the best of my abilities, forcing his head past me entrance. Sam paused, looking up at me.

"Now, now love. Not before I am ready." The look in his eyes nearly pushed me over the edge again. His pupils were large, dilated with lust and flashing with determination. Before I could register another thought he shoved into me with one quick thrust. Again I felt slight pain and actually cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Sam slowly moved his hips in a circle, like stirring a pot. And OH GOD, did it feel wondrous. I lost my breath and forgot to inhale again. Sam began working in and out of me with torturously slow movement. He reached down between us with his free hand, since my arms were still trapped by his massive hand, and pinched my clit. I screamed out as another orgasm rocked my body. Sam hissed out as my muscles clenched around his erection, which I could feel pulsing inside of me. I was dazed with pleasure and lust that I lost track of how many times he did that to me, with the occasional rest for him.

"Sam…." I gasped out finally during one of his rests. "I ….need…..to…..rest……" He was so filled with determination to impress upon me the necessity for me to return to him safely. He laid there, roughly thrusting into me, making my gasp each time.

"Just once more." He begged, biting roughly into the place where shoulder and neck meet. I cried out, voice horse from all the screaming I had already done. I arched against him, fighting against the orgasm I felt coming on. Just once more out of the countless times that night. He explored me, seeing what strangled sounds I could make in my lusty haze. It was shortly after 0300 hrs, mind we had started shortly after dusk, when Sam cried out with me in our final orgasm. I could feel every hot ounce of his semen spurting inside of me. He rolled us to the side and pulled me to his chest.

"I want to sleep like this." I knew he was referring to the fact that he was still inside me. All I could do was nodded dumbly against his chest. A cool breeze swept across us from the open window. I took a deep breath, finding the ideal spot to listen to his heart.

"I don't want to see you here when I wake up." I whispered against his lips. He swallowed, knowing that I wasn't trying to be cold. I was preparing for a long period of hunting and quite possibly a dark place. It was not something I wanted him to see something he didn't want to see. He kissed me with all the passion he could muster and I matched him. I rolled us over again so that I was draped across his chest, finding his heart beat. It was not long before we were both unconscious.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III **

I heard Dean enter the room shortly after dawn, shaking Sam softly. Sam groaned and squeezed me, growing hard inside me once again. A problem I have come to understand is morning thing for guys. I moaned softly, shifting a little. Sam made a small sound that was meant to be a warning.

"Be still, Jay." Sam whispered in my ear. My body obeyed, though my brain was still half-unconscious. He rolled us over so that he was on top and slowly pulled out. We groaned together at the separation.

"Shower while I pack." Dean ordered from across the room. The last thing I remember is Sam's wet hair tickling my face as he leaned down to kiss me one last time.

"I love you." He whispered. I mumbled something unintelligible. I was no where near ready to say those words to him and he was patient with me. Though I knew I loved him, with every fiber of my being, I just wasn't ready to voice it. He ran his hand through my hair, touching our foreheads together as his hand traveled down, ghosting over his mark on my neck. He squeezed my shoulder and was gone.

I fell into a fit filled sleep, dreaming of darkness, alleys, and death. The things I use to see before Sam came into my life and into my bed. I don't remember much more from that night's dreamland. Probably better that way. Minds work in funny ways, blocking out what they think we can't handle. So it turns out to be better to not dig if you can't remember.

Around 0900 hrs I was fully conscious. I stretched, realizing two things immediately. One – I was horribly sore, but felt well loved and two- I was surrounded by Sam's sent. I made a mental note to repay Sam for this little stunt of his. I still had a few things up my sleeve that I had read in books that I wanted to try. Some very naughty things. I felt a smile slip across my lips at the thought of Sam's writhing body. Focus damn it! I reminded myself. No distractions. I sat up slowly to take a look around. The bed next to me was made and lying on top of it was all my hunting gear. The clothes, my vest, guns, and everything. I took another deep breath trying to find the source of Sam's scent. I found one of his winter jacket and my favorite shirt of his on the foot of our bed. I sighed pulling on the shirt and found a letter. That is my Sammy, the hopeless romantic. The letter read:

_Jay,_

_Here are some things to keep me with you. I don't know how long we will be apart or how long this will take. But I want you to call me as often as you can. Dean and I will do the job elsewhere. I want you back in one piece. I love you. _

_Sam_

_P.S. I hope you are sore._

My jaw dropped at the P.S. part. Grrr. He was so in for it when I was able to get my hands on him. After I was through with this demon it was his turn. I headed to the bathroom, where Sam had organized all my shower products. I pulled off his shirt and was distracted by the monstrous mark on my neck where it appeared Sam had attempted to take part of me with him. There were deep red marks in the shape of Sam's teeth surrounded by an angry forming bruise. Oh yeah. Sam was **so** in for it when I got back. I took a hot shower, hissing as the water hit some of the bruises Sam had left. Never before had I truly felt the "Hurts So Good" phrase.

In the shower I washed everything away. I could not afford distractions, they get a Hunter killed. I was in battle mode now, a cold, hard, ruthless killing machine. I would hunt down this demon, kill it and return to Sam to give him retribution. Or at least that was what I had planed. But since when do things ever go according to plan?

**……. Two Weeks Later …….**

Tracking this damn demon was suppose to be easy, right? Wrong, oh so very wrong. Well fuck me sideways, I didn't even know the damn things name!! That's right, this demon was good, too good. After I figured out I was the ultimate target, it dropped off the grid. Though not entirely. Every day or so a new murder would occur in a different state. Yet still no where near anyone from my old life. After the realization I took the time, hitting all my sources and contacts, finding all the people who mattered to me. None of the murders had even entered the states where these people live.

That was, until last night. Down in Texas, a man was killed in the same neighborhood where Jacob's brother, Jonathon lived with his expecting wife. One victim, which meant the demon was still in town. That meant two more victims, and I am pretty sure I know who it had in mind.

I was in the darkest of moods, speeding down the highway, when my phone started to ring. Caller ID said Sam. I debate for a nanosecond about not picking up. In the end I decided that I could use a Sam-worthy pick-me-up.

"Hey Sam," I breathed, though not well.

"Hey kit," Ah, my pet name. Kitten. He always told me I reminded him of a kitten. I smiled in spite of my foul mood.

"I am headed to Texas. It is finally going after someone. Jonathon." Sam was really quiet.

"Do you expect a confrontation?" He asked cautiously. My smile faded.

"You know I can't see my own fate." I gritted, cursing the rules for the millionth time. See, the rules state that a psychic can not see his or her own fate. Basically their death. Don't know why, that is just how it is.

"Where are you?" Sam asked, clearly nervous. We had seen each other very briefly when I flew in to grab my car, rebuilt from top to bottom by yours truly, 1967 GTO midnight blue turbo engine with an arsenal in the trunk.

"Just outside the North East border of Texas." I said. Jonathon lived in the town of Dalhart. I didn't plan on seeing him or his wonderful wife.

"When?" he asked. He hated not being there or here for me. Protect and Provide was what he longed to do. But having a girl like me made the Protecting a little hard and the trust fund made Provide obsolete.

"Just after dusk." Sam let out a sigh. I could see it now, he was sitting on our bed rubbing his face with his free hand, most likely with a shadow on his face from not shaving. God knows if he has even been eating.

"Sam." I said, I could hear him take a breath.

"Yeah," His voice was slightly muffled, talking through his hand no doubt.

"Do me a favor, go out with Dean for a nice big steak dinner tonight, sit in the hot tube, relax, shave and for God sake get some sleep. I will call you tomorrow." Stunned silence.

"It still freaks me out sometime when you do that." He finally said.

"Sam?" I pushed.

"Alright, alright. I love you." He said. I thought I had heard him hand up.

"I love you too." I whispered, not knowing his was still listening. I closed my phone and focused on what I was planing to do. The show down was coming. I was not prepared, I had no spell, nothing, nada, zip.

I drove to the crime scene first. Three blocks from Jonathon's house. I cursed, snuggling deeper into Sam's jacket, protecting myself against the chilled wind. His scent surrounded me and it was comforting. That was when it happened. A swirl of ice cold wind in an already chilled air. All the small hairs on my body stood up, I got the feeling of icy needles sticking into every square inch on my skin. I turned slowly in a circle, finding nothing at first. But the second time around I saw a large shadow, hunched over slightly. From the outline it looked like an enormous wolf, or werewolf to be exact. Crap. I positioned myself between the thing and Jonathon's house.

"Muy che thi enfou." It hissed at me.

"English, demon." I spat out. It cocked its head to the side, curious.

"The few people that were barely alive said you gave them a message. Since those people were ordinaries, I doubt they speak Daemon." The thing looked at me. Still curious. Its crimson eyes locked on me, analyzing me.

"Of course, they all died before they could recite what ever script you gave them." It hissed in odd intervals. I guessed it was laughing.

"I've been waiting for you." It hissed. That was when I saw its claws. Huge things that looked like thick, curved butcher knives. I carefully drew my weapons, silencers in place. We were in the middle of a neighborhood and it was around midnight. Everyone should be asleep and I would be damned if I was going to call unwanted attention to my presence.

"Let's get it on." I said, raising my weapons I began to fire alternating blessed silver and rod iron rounds. It charged me too. We ran fully speed at each other.

You know in the war scenes of movies when the two sides collide? Yeah, imagine that but with powers like mine and the demons. When we collided, a shock wave of energy blasted through us, rippling out and knocking my guns to the ground. Far enough away that I was now in close quarters with the demon and was unable to get to any of my other weapons.

It swung at me, I ducked, blocking the next swing and landed a good kidney shot. Well, it would have been a kidney shot if the thing were in a human form. The thing moved like an elephant, broad casting every move. I, on the other hand, am cat like. Swift and flexible. I wailed on the thing. Giving it my best and strongest shots. I thought I was winning because it was slowing down, going for fewer blows. Boy oh boy was I wrong. It waited for me to open up my left side and it landed a punch square into my side. I felt the crunch of my ribs and my muscles bruise instantly. I went flying about a block. Thankfully my cat like reflexes helped my readjust mid-flight so I could land on my feet. I skidded to a stop three houses away from Jonathon's. I looked back up at the demon, snarling. Pulling my sword, I never tire of that sound. The demon looked at me with a wicked smile on its face. It charged me and the fight was on. My magickal sword against its claws that could shred steel. I was weakened by the blow it landed, so I fought from my knees. I was thrown back again by a swift kick, which I blocked, with my arms. I landed on the street and rolled to a stop right in front of Jonathon's house. The demon moved in for the kill and I silently said my good-byes to Sam. Then a light flicked on at my back, Jonathon. The demon dissipated and I staggered and bolted, gathering my scattered gear as I passed them.

I was safely inside my car, watching as Jonathon let their husky out for a quite pee run. The dog bolted out the door, ears standing straight up, alert. I smiled through my pain, that dog had just saved my life. I made a mental note to leave a nice steak on the lawn for it. I turned my attention back to Jonathon, he was completely unaware of what danger lurked in the darkness. I watched him look around, as if he sensed me. He looked directly at me and I gasp, which was horribly painful. Then he went back inside, throwing one last glance in my direction.

I knew he couldn't see me, not only was I in the shadows, I had cast a tiny incantation to shield my car from ordinary and unfriendly eyes. Mostly it was to protect me from the demon. I started my car and headed back to my hotel room. I needed rest and serious first aid.


End file.
